


Upgrade

by look_turtles



Category: Detroit revolution, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Nines gets an upgrade in the form of a penis and Gavin wants to name it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt call
> 
> An: I just finished watching Detroit Revolution and I love it!

Nines shifted on Gavin’s couch. He still wasn’t used to having something between his legs and had no idea how bios dealt with them. Even though Gavin has said he didn’t need to have Nines to have a penis, Nines was curious to see what all the fuss was about; bios seemed to be enamored with intercourse.

‘Hey, Tincan. How you liking the upgrade?’ Gavin said as he sat down and without even thinking, Nines hand found his and their fingers intertwined.

‘It’s challenging.’

‘Oh yeah. You’re not regretting it are you? It’s fine if you want a downgrade.’

‘It’s fine. I just need time to adjust.’

‘Ah, gotcha. Maybe a name will help.’

Nines brow knitted. ‘A name?’

‘Yeah, every guy calls their dick something. Mine’s called Little Gavin.’

Nines thought about it and how utterly human naming a body part was. ‘I see. I think Little Tincan is a good name.’

Gavin grinned. ‘Oh, I like it. So do you want to take him for a test drive?’ He asked as he stood up and pulled Nines into the bedroom.

Penises might be awkward but they did have their charm; especially when it was touched by Gavin.


End file.
